


Movie Night

by Joaqueen



Category: Joaquin Phoenix - Fandom, Joker 2019 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joaqueen/pseuds/Joaqueen
Summary: You and your friend JP spend a movie night together. Then you have a dream that messes with your head, and his.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, Joaquin Phoenix/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Movie Night

Joaquin came back from the kitchen, his hands full of snacks and drinks. He was wearing a sweatpants and hoodie, strands of hair tucked behind his ears, his eyes all radiant. You could tell he was enjoying this night with you, even though he looked very tired. The evening had settled and you were both looking forward to watching a movie. It had been a while since the two of you spent some time together. Joaquin had been quite busy working the past few weeks, doing interviews, traveling, promoting a vegan lifestyle etc. Not this weekend though. He had a few days off and invited you to come over and spend some time with him.

You had become friends a few months ago while you were working together on a film. Him as an actor, you in costume design. Pretty quickly, an intense bond formed between the two of you. Where most people found Joaquin hard to work with, you had no trouble dealing with him at all. Joaquin was intense, sure, but not difficult. Somehow you understood each other without having to say a word. That felt good. It wasn't just the deep conversations you had with Joaquin, but also the way he showed you how much your friendship meant to him. While at work he would sometimes just walk up to you and wrap his arms around you without saying anything. He would pull your tiny frame against his warm body and hold you for a few seconds before letting go. He would surprise you with a takeaway coffee and sit with you on his smoke breaks, laying his head down in your lap as you were enjoying the sun outside. During boring staff meetings he would look up from under his thick lashes from across the table and hold his gaze with you for a while. It sent shivers through your body. The people around had noticed the bond between you and Joaquin, but somehow people weren't questioning it. It wasn't a 'thing' really. It just came natural.

You were ashamed to admit that Joaquin had become more than just a friend over the past months. You knew you were 'just' a friend to Joaquin, but the more time you spent with him, the more this longing feeling grew. This felt like you weren't being honest with him. You decided to enjoy his friendly cuddles for what they where: friendly and nothing more. You didn't dare tell him about your feelings, because you did not want to ruin your friendship with him. 

'What do you wanna watch?', Joaquin asked, standing next to you with the remote in his hand. The way he looked down at sent shivers through your body. Being in his company felt so natural, so relaxed. 

'Oh...I don't know...doesn't really matter', you answered, looking at him. His boyish looks were too much tonight, and they gave you butterflies. You just wanted him to come sit next you to and feel the warmth of his body radiating onto you. You couldn't care less about which movie you were going to watch. The thought of spending a whole weekend with Joaquin was very comforting and that was more than enough. 

'Does that mean I get to pick one?', he said while tilting his head to the side, a crooked smile on his face. His eyes looked straight through you as he sat himself down on the couch next to you. There were only a few inches between you and him. As he relaxed and let his body sink into the sofa, his knee touched yours. You could smell Joaquins scent and to be honest, it drove you mad. After not having seen him for quite some time, you had really missed the way he smelled. Joaquin didn't seem to notice how he made you feel, and started flicking through some movies on the televsion screen. 

'Let's watch this one, okay?', he said, pressing the play button before you could say anything.

'Sure', you said, not even taking notice of what you were actually going to watch.

Joaquin moved a little closer until the whole side of his body touched yours. He felt so nice... 

'Come here, babe', he said and wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you even closer. 'I missed you so much', he whispered in his hoarse voice. He laid his feet on the table and leaned back, his arm still around your shoulder. Joaquin had pulled you close before, but not like this. You wondered if it would be alright to put your arm around his waist and lay your head down on his shoulder. Probably not, so you didn't move.

Feeling Joaquin this close was amazing. It was only now that you felt your body sinking into a state of deep relaxation, hearing the sound of his heartbeat and following the rythm of his breathing. His body felt warm and strong, safe. You wanted to wrap yourself around him, drown in him. 

The movie started. Joaquin started talking about certain scenes, but you didn't really hear what he was saying. His voice was soothing and the longer he spoke, the more relaxed you became. Your body grew heavier by the minute and you felt yourself drifting off. As you slowly closed your eyes, you could feel his body shifting next to you. He moved his arm until it was no longer around your shoulder, but around your waist. He was now hovering above you, pulling your legs on the couch to lay you down. What was he doing? You were about to ask him just that, but he laid his thumb across your lips.

'Shhh....no questions', he whispered slowly. 'You know damn well what's about to happen... And you know you fucking want it to. I've seen the way you look at me...'. You instantly fell silent. A rush of adrenaline raced through your body and you could feel the soft spot between your thighs swell up. Was he for real?!

Joaquin's emerald eyes locked with yours. He looked hungry...horny...His breathing became heavier as he slipped his hand under your shirt, softly touching the lace of your bra. You felt your stomach burning, longing for Joaquin to touch your breast with his fingertips, pinch your nipple, suck it in with his hot lips...He pulled his shirt off and then he tugged on yours. Before you knew it, all your clothes were gone. It felt a bit awkward laying there with him, both naked, both longing for eachother. You ran your hand across his chest, then his back. His eyes were locked with yours as he didn't waste any time and ran his hand across your stomach and in between your thighs. He cupped your pussy with his hand and waited, watching your breathing get out of control now. 

'You like this?', he asked, still looking at you with that intense gaze. You nodded, unable to speak.  
'What do you want?', Joaquin asked. He waited for you to say something, but you couldn't find the words. Months of longing for him to touch you in this way now seemed to become reality...  
'Tell me what you want', he whispered almost inaudible. His lips were now close to you ear, his hand still cupping your warm cunt. His body was laying on top of you and you could feel his firm erection. He was dropping hot kisses in your neck, waiting for you to answer him. 

'Joaquin....' you sighed.  
'What, babe?', he said, lifting up his head and staring at you with this teasing look in his eyes. His hair was getting messy, dark curls sticking out from behind his ears.  
'...Touch me', you begged him, your voice heavy with desire, your body burning.

He didn't need any more reassurance you really wanted this, and suddenly his hand that was cupping your pussy moved and he penetrated you with his middle finger, causing you to arch your back. You were so wet and swollen for him, that he easily found his way inside you. As Joaquin moved his finger up and down he kept staring at you, almost making you feel uncomfortable. He wanted to see his girl burn. His movements drove you mad. Joaquin pushed in another finger and yet another. Three fingers inside you, thrusting, fucking...

'I want to taste you...', he whispered, as his fingers left your body. You could feel your pussy contracting as he did so, as if it was begging for more.  
Joaquin slowly moved his head down your stomach, leaving kisses. licking your burning skin. The lower he moved, the more your breathing got out of control. You ran your fingers through his thick hair, puling it slightly as if to keep him from doing what he was about to do. You wanted his head in between your thighs, yet you felt extremely vulnerable as things were going so fast. A moment ago you were looking forward to watching a movie with him, and now he was about to make you cum with his mouth. This was crazy...

With his hands, he spread your legs wide open. You raised your upper body, trying to sit up, but Joaquin laid his hand on your stomach and gently pushed you down, back onto the mattress again.  
'Trust me, baby...', he said in a low voice. When he was reassured you weren't going to sit up again trying to stall things, his hand left your belly. He put his hands under you knees and pushed them up, spreading you even wider.

'Oooh fuck.........!', you heard him moan as he looked down on you. 'You look so fucking hot, baby, your tiny body underneath me........', he whispered.  
His hands still holding your knees up, he moved his head down in between your thighs. You felt his hot breath on your wet slit, his lips getting closer. All of a sudden you felt the tip of his tongue touching your clit. His mouth was warm an wet. His beard tickled a bit. This felt fucking amazing.......! He ran his tongue through your slit, licking you, tasting you. You grabbed his head and ran your fingers through his thick hair. He was driving you crazy. One hand left your knee and he slipped two fingers inside you. As he did so, you arched your back again and spread your legs even wider. Joaquin was going down on you hard, and an orgasm was getting closer. There was no need for him to spread your legs anymore, because you were allowing Joaquin full access now. One hand fingering you, his mouth on your pussy, his other hand left your knee. He grabbed his hard cock and started jerking, slowly at first but soon he picked up pace. He kept licking you, fingering you and you were about to cum hard.

'I'm gonna cum, Joaquin...', you moaned, panting heavily.  
'Cum for me, babe....' he signed, nearing an orgasm himself. His warm lips left your pussy as he moved his body close, now hovering above you. There was that gaze again while his fingers were still fucking you. 

'Joaquin....', you panted.....  
'It's okay, babe.....you cum....', he answered, his fingers never slowing down inside you.  
All of sudden your pussy started contracting around his fingers. A warm wave of pleasure rolled through your body as you let out a loud moan. Joaquin let the waves of your orgasm roll out before pulling his hand out of your wet opening. While you were still recovering from the intensity of it all, Joaquin grabbed your hand and moved his body up. He was now half sitting on top of you, supporting his own weight, his full-on erection hovering just above your pussy. He folded your small hand around his lenght, his hand never leaving yours. He started moving his hand up and down, your hand still inside his hand and around his erection, all the way to the tip of his penis. Your hand wet with his precum and feeling his hard length inside your hand was so fucking hot. Joaquin picked up pace and you could tell he was close. Real close...Joaquin panted more heavily and suddenly spilled himself as you felt his warm cum squirt on your belly...

***

'Babe.....', he whispered.  
'Baby, wake up', you heard Joaquin say. 

You opened your eyes, still breathing heavily, your belly all wet. What the hell?!  
'I guess you were dreaming', Joaquin spoke. 'And you spilled your drink, silly', he added, pointing at the wet stain on your belly and the half empty glass in your hand. You must have dozed off with a drink still in your hand, having dirty dreams involving your best mate. Still coming 'round, Joaquin gazed at you. It was the same gaze he had in your dream.

'Tell me', he said. 'I'm curious..what was that dream about?'.  
'Why...?', you asked him with a not so steady voice, feeling your cheeks turn red in an instant.  
'Because you moaned and I think I heard you whisper my name', Joaquin said. You thought you saw the corner of his mouth tremble, though it was hardly noticeable.  
You didn't know where to look. Your dream still vivid, your panties wet from the orgasm you had from your wet dream...this was all too embarrassing.

'I...I....I don't really remember', you lied.  
'You sure?', Joaquin looked at you from under his thick dark lashes, eyebrows frowned, a questioning look on his face.  
'Is there something you need to tell me?', he continued. He was obviously not letting this go. There was a prolonged silence and an uncomfortable gaze. His piercing eyes went straight through you.  
'You know you can tell me anything, right?', he spoke softly trying to break the silence.  
'I believe I was lost somewehere and trying to find you...', you answered, yet another lie.  
'Well, I'm right here', Joaquin said, as if your answer was satifying enough. But by the way he looked at you, you could tell he didn't believe a word of it. You looked away, not able to shake off the image of his head between your thighs, his tongue caressing your clit....  
'How 'bout you finish your drink while I fetch you a clean shirt? For now, that is.' Joaquin stood up from the sofa and walked to his bedroom. He came back shortly with a clean black tee in his hand.  
'Here, you put this on', and he teasingly threw the shirt your way. 

You caught the shirt and made your way to the bathroom to change. 'For now'. Those words lingered in your mind. What did he mean by that? Would he ask about your dream again? What if you weren't able to keep up making stories? What if he knew you so well, that he wouldn't give up until you told him the truth? FUCK! There was no way you wanted to tell him how you really felt...

When you returned to the living room Joaquin was cleaning up the table, bringing the empty glasses and leftover snacks to the kitchen. You felt quite disappointed that your movie night was obviously over. 

Joaquin noticed your disappointment: 'I guess you're tired, falling asleep already. Why don't we call it a night?', he said. He was right though: you wére tired and Joaquin was too by the looks of it. And after the awkward moment of the dream maybe it was for the better to go to bed. 'You can have my bed and I'll crash on the sofa'.  
'Thanks', you mumbled. Maybe Joaquin wanted to call it a night because he knew you weren't telling him the truth about your dream. This situation sucked big time. 

'I put some clean sheets at the end of the mattress. Sorry, I haven't had time to change the bed'.  
Joaquin walked you to his bedroom showing your where the clean bedsheets were. You followed him to the room. He seemed a bit on edge, but didn't say anything. He turned around to face you. He was quite a bit taller than you. All you wanted was for him to wrap his arms around you. He seemed to read your mind, because he did just that. He pulled you close to him and allowed you to bury your face in his chest. 

'What is it with you, hey?', he whispered. 'One minute you feel so close to me and the next moment you pull up your walls again...It worries me when you hide from me'. Joaquin pulled your face up with both hands and looked at you. The two of you just stood there for a few seconds, saying nothing. He slowly brought his face closer to yours, his emerald eyes never leaving yours. For a moment, you thought he was going to kiss you. His face was so close to yours, you could feel him breathe...

'I DO care, you know. Even if you don't want to tell me what's going on', he suddenly spoke softly. He pulled your head to his chest again. His hand was stroking your hair reassuringly.  
'I know you do...it's just very hard sometimes to open up, but really, it's nothing'. You tried to be as convincing as you could, but you knew he wouldn't let this go any time soon. And besides, maybe he deserved to know the truth. To know he was more to you than just a friend. Way more...

He pressed his body even tighter to yours. 'Goodnight, baby', he whispered as he kissed your hair. Then he let go of your body and walked to the door. But before leaving the room, he turned around and said:  
'Just so you know, we could make it happen...your dream, I mean. You did a little more than just moan. You spoke a few words as well...Now sleep tight, and sweet dreams...'. Joaquin closed the door behind him, leaving you all alone with your thoughts.

He knew. He fucking knew. And what did he mean by 'we could make it happen'? You felt so ashamed, embarrassed, restless. You took a shower and felt tears running down your face. This was all so confusing. You didn't want to loose his friendship, yet you couldn't hide from him any longer. 

Too tired to change the bedding you slipped underneath the sheets. Sheets that carried his scent. Maybe tomorrow he will have forgotten all about it and you could pretend it never happened. But you knew that probably wouldn't be the case.


End file.
